Highest Bet
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: A late night card game prompts D'avin to ask about the relationship between his girlfriend and little brother. Future Fic.


Highest Bet

 **Category** : Family/Friendship

 **Pairing** : Dutch Soldier, Johnny/Dutch friendship

 **Summary** : A late night card game prompts D'avin to ask about the relationship between his girlfriend and little brother. Future Fic.

 **Warnings** : None.

 **Disclaimer** : None.

 **Authors Notes** **:** At this stage it's just a one-shot but I might add some more if my muse hits :)

* * *

Dutch concealed a smirk as she lay her cards on the table shaking her head at the two protesting groans that bounced off Lucy's hull. She'd won the last three hands fair and square but did feel slightly bad for her opponents, offering them a casual shrug, "sorry boys, looks like lady luck is on my side tonight."

"Yeah and every other night..." Johnny grumbled as he pushed the pile of winnings towards her. She was inherently skilled at the game and one of these days he was going to learn to stop asking her to play. Especially now they had a new team member to play against.

"You in for another round?" He eyed his brother as he collected the cards back to shuffle them. D'avin's migration into the team hadn't been an easy one, they'd even used the rocky start as a reason to divorce but since his narrow escape from Red Seventeen things had finally started settling back into place and they were actually making progress in rebuilding their relationship.

D'avin nodded in response, a lazy smile washing over his face as a Dutch's hand settled over his thigh. She was sat innocently beside him, her soft gaze milking the table and it suddenly dawned on him that her poker face was undefeatable. His on the other hand clearly needed work because he couldn't help but react when her fingers started moving, massaging their way along his tight muscles.

Heat shot straight to his groin and he slipped his hand beneath the table to still the movement. Johnny knew they were trying to make things work but he'd only given his blessing based on two conditions; that they agreed to take things slowly and they didn't flaunt their 'sex thing' in his face.

He was pretty sure that what she currently had in mind definitely went against the latter.

Risking a glance to his right, he caught a flash of reassurance in her gaze but it disappeared as her hand fell away.

"I'm out boys..." she stretched up from the chair, taking her time as she circled her shoulders. She could feel D'avin's gaze appreciating the slow movement and she drew it out with the hint of a smile, feeling a gentle pop as her shoulder clicked back into place. "I'll give you two a chance to win some money back."

Johnny scoffed as he split the deck in two and glanced at his brother, "you still want to play?"

D'avin pulled his gaze form Dutch hoping the light was dim enough to hide the flush that warmed his face. His thoughts hadn't exactly been verging on pure but then again she knew exactly what she was doing and he decided to stay put, not only to spend time with Johnny but to prove he still had some level of self control intact. "Deal 'em up little brother."

"Don't forget we dock for our next warrant in ten hours." Her voice was relaxed as she gave D'avin's shoulder a squeeze. There was heat radiating beneath his shirt, the touch inciting a spark of electricity between them and she wondered if he'd last another full game. "Don't be up too late." She let her fingers linger a moment longer before moving across to her best friend and pressing her lips against his cheek, "let him leave with some dignity?"

Johnny smiled warmly as her hushed breath tickled his ear.

"No chance."

D'avin watched the exchange, his gaze drawing to Dutch's hips as they sauntered purposely from the room. He wasn't blind but his was wary of being jealous. Every time she entered a room she captured the attention of men and women alike, drawing them in as if there was some tangible force at play but if he worried about everyone who fancied her, he'd drive himself crazy.

Still, he couldn't help wondering about her relationship with his little brother. There were so many questions, so many things he wanted to ask but he didn't know how... not without making himself look like a complete jackass anyway.

"Say it." Johnny slid a group of down-turned cards across the table and straighten, pulling in his chair. He knew D'avin and if the look he was trying to mask was a clear indication that something was on his mind. "Whatever it is just spit it out."

D'avin gave a non-committal shrug as he picked his hand. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it but at the same time he couldn't pretend that he wasn't curious. "I was just wondering... I mean, why you guys never... you know, hooked up."

"Who said we didn't?" The look on D'avin's face was priceless and Johnny had to force back the smile threatening to crack his facade. He'd been waiting for the conversation to crop up and despite knowing it was childish he couldn't pass up the opportunity to rib his brother.

"Right." D'avin tried to keep his tone even but tension strained the word and he'd been dealt a shit hand, _great_. The silence stretched between them and he glanced up recognizing the smug grin his bother was trying to conceal. Realization dawned on him coupled with mixed feelings of relief and irritation, and he breathed out sharply, "you're a jerk, you know that?"

Johnny lent back showing no signs of remorse as he checked the odds in his hand. They weren't bad and he threw some money in the center of the table keeping his expression neutral, "come on D'av, what do you want me to say? I've told you a hundred times she's like family."

No matter what his kid brother said he still found it difficult to believe they'd remained just friends over the years. Both of them were both attractive people and he put on his game face as he tested the water, "all this time, you're telling me it never once crossed your mind?"

Johnny reached for a shot of Hokk as he dealt the next hand. The alcohol was bitter and burnt his throat but he had a feeling he was going to need it, gauging that his brother wasn't going to let the issue drop. "When we first met yeah, maybe a couple of times... I do have eyes."

D'avin pursed his lips as he threw money into the kitty, "but you didn't make a move?"

" _No_ ," a sigh pulled from his mouth as he glanced up.

It was easy for D'avin to make assumptions but the Dutch he knew now was vastly different from the one he'd met six years ago. She'd always been her own person, strong and self assured but back then she'd been running scared and it hadn't taken him long to figure out why. "The day we met her husband had just been flayed by the closest thing she had to a father... and I was trying to steal her ship. I figured she didn't need any more trust-issues with men."

It was a fair point but even still the idea of them spending that much time together and not harboring some kind of attraction was impossible to wrap his head around. Maybe it was because he'd been head over heels from the start or maybe it was because deep down he was scared he'd never measure up. "I know it's stupid... it's just sometimes I look at you two and I can't help it, I want that with her."

There was genuine regret in his voice and Johnny regarded his brother carefully, recognizing the haze of self doubt. Sometimes the man was his own worst enemy. "You'll get there," he offered, taking pity on him. "I'm not going to lie, you both make it hard sometimes but if I can teach Dutch how to use her words, I can teach you too."

A hint of teasing laced the tone and D'avin felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. Despite the dig his brother was right, he could use a lesson or two in communicating and for once the idea of it didn't scare the absolute shit out of him. "Thanks... and for not calling me out on being a jealous arse."

Johnny nodded hiding his lucky draw with a scoff, "trust me, if there was ever a chance that ship sailed a long time ago." He rearranged hand, lining the cards up in a row. Aside from losing their game, his brother had nothing to worry about and a sincere smile touched his lips as proof, "she's happy D'av. I know I had reservations but I've never seen her like this in a relationship before and honestly, I'm glad it's you."

Relief and a touch of pride swelled as he accepted the compliment. He hadn't always been the greatest brother but he was working hard to redeem himself and having Johnny's trust meant that he was at least on the right path.

The words to convey his gratitude stuck to his throat and he pushed them back down. They'd come eventually but until then he knew his brother would understand. "Are we... having a moment?" He changed the tone of the conversation, letting a smirk lift the corners of his mouth.

Johnny resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Are you in or not?"

He shook his head. "I fold." The look of irritation that flashed his way was enough to confirm his instincts, he'd been losing from the start. Not that it mattered. As far as he was concerned they'd both come out on top. "You okay if I call it a night?"

"Depends, can I actually get some sleep tonight or are you guys trying to break some sort of record?" Johnny watched his face flush with embarrassment and took pleasure in the retributive justice. Even though it was still strange thinking of them as a couple he was getting used to the idea and enjoying the potentially endless ribbing opportunities. "Go," he urged, failing to hide his amusement, "and do me a favor, try using those new shiny words with her as well."

The not so subtle hint was poignant and D'avin smiled as he slapped his brother on the back. Johnny was right. Dutch was just as guarded as he was and if they wanted their relationship to work, they needed to add talking to their list of recreational activities.


End file.
